Screened devices, such as, but not limited to, laptop computers often include a screen that can serve as a tablet computer once the screen is detached from the laptop or have screens that rotate up to 180 degrees. These screen/tablet computers may be in the range of 5-18 inches measured diagonally and can be cumbersome to hold and support. It would therefore be desirable to have a stand that can easily hold and adjust a larger sized tablet computer.